


True Self Within

by voltester



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bitter Mama, I think this counts as a retrospective???, Retrospective, spoilers for the reminiscence ryuiseitai event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltester/pseuds/voltester
Summary: When people are children, they believe in their fairytales and believe that anyone can become a hero. Most people move on from that idea when they're out of middle school.Most people except for Madara Mikejima.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara & Morisawa Chiaki, Mikejima Madara & Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	True Self Within

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is my first post on AO3!! I've been really into Enstars lately, and I've been really into writing for good ol' Mama. I've had his motivations and stuff in mind so much that I ended up writing smth about it! Hope you enjoy and I do hope that mama's characterization isn't wack

Fairy Tales as old as time always had the same general premise. The princess gets kidnapped, the hero goes on a journey, beats the big bad beast keeping the dragon captive, the hero saves the princess, and the hero and the princess live happily ever after with everything at peace. It was a fantasy that children dreamed of living out, to save their loved ones from their demons and live out their lives without worry. Yet most of those children never live out that fantasy because of the cruel reality that this world presents. So they move on. 

Madara was a late bloomer when it came to moving on from that idea, however. 

Ever since he was a child, he dreamed of being none other than Kanata Shinkai’s hero from being a God. He has rebelled not only against Kanata’s family but his family as well, his parents being one full of devout cultists. He’d grit his teeth by resorting to any tactics possible to unlock those seawater shackles that kept Kanata from being human, even if it was at the expense of himself or the ones who worshipped him. He’d imagine himself miraculously free Kanata from those unbelievable circumstances and they’d live happily ever after, ready to take on whatever the world would throw at them. Together. After all, he was sure nothing else could beat an influential family and their followers. 

Madara knew that it wouldn’t be as easy as those heroes make it out to be. There were many more layers to Kanata’s problem than he knew what to do with. It wasn’t limited to just his family; it extended to those families that were loyal to the Shinkai family, the victims of the wishes that needed to be fulfilled, and many more people who even have yet to be involved. But, most importantly, the person he needed to rescue was Kanata from himself. He knew that there would be many years of undoing those tangles and knots in the proclaimed Water God’s psyche inflicted by his family. He couldn’t begin to imagine the torment he had to go through, believing that pretending to be a God was the only way that he had to live. That’s why Madara was completely willing to shoulder that burden with him, and maybe one day that aqua haired boy can live his life content as a human. 

But life never goes the way that you want it to, does it?

With a snap of a finger, his hopes, dreams, and future plans of being a hero left his body and nestled itself in his home country as he was forced to a foreign land by none other than the Shinkai family. He felt like a beaten and dirtied can be tossed in the middle of a highway by the very group that he loathed. It didn’t matter how much we wanted to kick and scream against their power; he was no match for them and he had no choice but to obediently follow their orders. His dream wavers of being a hero

And despite fate yelling that it’s not possible, he doesn’t falter.

Despite this major setback to his life plans, he still foolishly held onto a false fragment of that dream with a masked toothy grin. He worked tirelessly in fighting against his own shackles that kept him tightly in place in his own personal hell, away from the very person he wanted to protect. No matter how many times he was pushed back by his enemies, no matter how many people decided to get in his way, he still held on. He was going to be the one to save Kanata from his twisted family, no matter who’s going to stop him. 

After fighting defiantly and even dirty at times for what felt like centuries, he was free. Free as he wanted Kanata to be from his shackles. With this, his childhood plans can fully come to fruition; the grin that he wore on his face can no longer be fake. He can be the hero to Kanata like how it was meant to be. He flew back with that dimming shard of hope, having the confidence that things will finally go his way after all of these years.

Then those plans broke in millions of glass shards. 

He knew that Kanata would be able to find loyal friends who were good to him; hell, he wished for that. He deserved it. That didn’t stop the growing pain of agony and jealousy rising up in his throat as he saw Kanata shine brighter than he had ever seen him. He’s never seen him smile as radiantly, look towards others with those emerald eyes that gained their luster, and most of all, it looked like he was completely content with the place he was in his life, with Ryuseitai. He truly felt terrible and gross for feeling jealous over something that he wanted Kanata to have, all just because he wanted to be part of it, but his selfish human nature couldn’t help it. It made his heart wrench that he couldn’t achieve his childhood dreams, all because of one setback. 

He knew exactly who to blame for that setback.

Through that revelation and many more circumstances, he found that being a supporting character was the character that he was destined to be and the one he needed to be to get his revenge against the Shinkai family. The character never in the spotlight who constantly works tirelessly so that the hero and their loved ones can live in peace. If he’s subjecting himself to the second-best role, he might as well live it up to the fullest and make it as entertaining as he could for himself. An anti-hero. He’d antagonize others in a cheap yet convincing attempt to play the Devil’s Advocate, do more digging on the other students, including the ones he’s never heard of, to know how to act in so he can get the outcome that he wanted, and other underhanded tactics he can think of. 

He was unlike a certain brunette man that he knew: Chiaki Morisawa. The one that protected Kanata for all these years when he couldn’t; the one who took his place as his close friend. Kind, selfless, unabashedly himself; he was the true hero. The hero Madara knew that he couldn’t be. In a twisted sense, these two balanced each other out near perfectly. While Chiaki could valiantly protect the ones he cares about in bouts of blazing glory, Madara would sneak in the shadows like a rogue; gaining justice through his own unfair and calculated actions. Madara was fully prepared to throw himself into this bitter and ugly role; prepared to be hated by potential and past friends. And yet...

And yet, for some reason, he couldn’t exact all of his bitterness on innocent bystanders, so in the end, he’d end up helping them when he could’ve easily helped himself. He truly was a supporting character at heart, Madara couldn’t help but think bitterly to himself. Despite the bitterness he held, he couldn’t help but feel fond of those first years, coming into the industry with fresh eyes and an unwavering spirit that he had long lost. Was it a sense of duty? Overprotection? It doesn’t really matter; it’s more entertaining this way if he does help them in the end. It’s not like they’re his target either. 

He wouldn’t dare forget why he was taking up the role as the supporting anti-hero.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y'all wanna scream about Madara "Mama" Mikejima, please do I will scream back, thank u have a nice day


End file.
